Nae yeop-e
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: A veces no es malo ser egoísta. Desear el amor es lo más natural que pueda existir en este mundo lleno de tristezas... Pero ho hay que negar que también está lleno de alegrías. (One-shot de regalo para Ashabi)


**Disclaimer:** lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecer, porque de ser así Gaara le hubiera dado duro contra el muro a la bella Matsuri y no fuera el Benito Juárez soltero que es. Pero la situación que leerás sí es sacada de mi imaginación. Doña Inspi vino con ganas para este mes.

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Junto a mí

* * *

 _ **Mes SasuSaku día cuatro**_

* * *

Abrí la puerta sabiendo que en la sala estaba la persona que me había decepcionado una vez más: mi padre. Ni siquiera podía decirle papá —no se lo merecía y lo confirmaba una vez más—. Bufé con ironía y dolor; estaba cansada de sus promesas vacías y que mi mamá se desviviera por él. No entendía ese gran amor que mi madre le profesaba.

Estaba harta de la vida que llevábamos junto a ese hombre que se daba el lujo de desaparecer y regresar cuando quisiera. Dejándonos a la deriva con mi mamá pagando una casa carísima, con ataques nerviosos que le daban a cada rato por culpa de las cartas que recibía de mi desobligado padre y cuando creí, una vez más, en sus palabras… hizo gala de lo que siempre hacía: fallarme, fallarnos.

Suspiré quitándome los zapatos ninjas para dejarlos en la entrada, estaba tratando de hacer nuestro encuentro lo más lejano posible. No estaba segura de poder verlo de frente sin atravesarle un chidori entre ceja y ceja. Tomé un poco de valor dejando que mis pies me guiaran al encuentro inevitable.

—Buenas tardes —saludé lo más fría posible. Quería que sintiera cuan enojada estaba con él.

Ni siquiera despegó sus ojos de su katana, a la cual le estaba sacando filo; vaya forma de demostrar el amor a tu única hija. A lo mejor fui un error que mi mamá tenía que pagar con la soledad e indiferencia de parte de él; a lo mejor esa era la razón por la que mi mamá lloraba cuando le preguntaba por qué no tenía un hermano. No era muy bello no tener con quien compartir tus cosas, tenía amigos, pero nada se compara como a tener a alguien que comparte tu sangre.

—Ya que te veo tan interesado déjame decirte que me fue muy bien en el combate que tuve de examen. Ese donde la familia podía ir y en el que prometiste que irías. Gané el primer lugar, gracias por preguntar. Tuve premio por excelencia y perfección, no te preocupes entiendo tu extrema preocupación porque tu hija mantenga el linaje Uchiha en alto. Me he encargado de demostrar lo mejor de la familia así como siempre sueles pedirme después del desayuno… —Paré unos instantes para tomar aire; solo se escuchaba el choque del afilador contra la katana y mi coraje creció—. ¡Uy! Se me olvidaba algo tan importante, ¿verdad?... ¡TÚ NUNCA PREGUNTAS, TE PREOCUPAS O ME PIDES TALES COSAS PORQUE NUNCA ESTÁS! ¡No entiendo cómo mi madre puede amarte tanto si no la mereces! Eres un ser tan despreciable con su familia y eres un sinvergüenza que cree que puede llegar a la casa para que lo atiendan como un rey. Que nosotras debemos conformarnos con las migajas que caen de tu mesa…

Ese molesto sonido me estaba sacando de quicio, necesitaba salir de la casa. estar lejos de ese hombre que, desgraciadamente, también tenía mi amor y eso me quemaba por dentro. Porque sabía que él estaba lejos de nosotras para protegernos, que él se quedaba con el diezmo de su sueldo y todo se lo mandaba mi mamá, que reconstruyó el barrio Uchiha con sus propias manos para que vivieras seguras —porque la casa carísima era un capricho de mi mamá que él estaba gustoso de pagar—. Pero yo no quería su dinero, ¡NO! ¡Yo lo quería a él!

Necesitaba a mi papá conmigo, que me arrullara por las noches, que me entrenara, que me protegiera de mis pesadillas, que fuera a mis combates. Quería a mi papá.

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos y sentimientos que no fui capaz de registrar el movimiento que había dado hasta que sentí sus brazos rodearme, atrayéndome a su pecho —cerca de su corazón—. Me aferré a él y lloré como nunca había llorado; no importaba si mostraba debilidad, estaba entre los brazos de mi padre y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sentirme segura, de sentirle cerca.

Me sorprendió que me susurrara con voz calma que todo estaba bien, que si tenía ganas de seguir descargando insultos contra él que lo hiciera. Pasado el tiempo dejé de tener espasmos; me di cuenta que mi padre nos había llevado hasta el sillón doble y me había recostado en su pecho. Fui consciente de que dejaba besos en la sien y cabello. Muchos menos esperé que dijera lo siguiente:

—Perdóname por no ser el padre que siempre has deseado, pequeña. Quizás no vuelvas a escuchar estas palabras en un largo tiempo. Pero quiero que siempre recuerdes que eres mi orgullo, que eres el regalo más bello que la vida me ha dado, junto a la molestia rosa —me reí un poco porque su tono de voz demostraba el amor que le tenía a esa _molestia_ —. Y sobre todo eso, Sarada, no olvides que te amo, las amo y daría mi vida con tal de verlas vivir la vida que se merecen.

—¿Y de qué serviría vivirla si no estás? Debes entender que nuestra felicidad es completa si estás a nuestro lado.

Alcé mi rostro al terminar de hablar. Noté que su ojo estaba rojo, no me daba miedo su mirada. Sabía que estaba memorizando todo y catalogándolo en la carpeta de sus mejores momentos. Me sonrió con una mueca llena de genuina felicidad y besó mi frente. Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios y los abrí con asombro cuando sentí el golpe de sus dedos.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para cumplir lo que deseas, pequeña.

Un sollozo se dejó escuchar en medio de la silenciosa sala. Los dos volteamos a ver a la responsable de tal lloriqueó y sonreímos al ver a mi mamá con una cámara en sus manos y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —dijo hipando—. Se veían tan lindos que no me pude resistir.

Mi papá frunció el ceño y me limité a reír enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Cuando el pocket estaba de por medio debía tener la plena seguridad de que esta vez no m fallaría. Y nunca más lo volvía a hacer. Mi papá estuvo junto a mí, desde ese día nuestra vida se volvió más ligera y mi padre no quebrantó su palabra.

* * *

 **Mi bella XVñera esto es para ti espero sea de tu agrado. Te quiero y gracias por ser mi Doña Inspi del día; creo que no igualo tu bella forma de expresarte al escribir, pero se hace la luchita xD**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que han leído los tres fics pasados! Sus reviews inesperados y sus lecturas me tienen muy contenta. Gracias por leer a esta criatura con un toque loco de ver las cosas.**

 **inesUchiha.**


End file.
